


The sweetest nectar

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Kinktober 2019 [22]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Crying, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Tears, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 12:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Victor has a kink for Logan crying.





	The sweetest nectar

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 22: crying!  
It obviously had to be a sabreine fic XD

Creed had been torturing him for hours. He had flogged him, electrocuted him, torn him apart, raped him... anything that had come to his mind.

Logan's healing factor prevented him from dying, but that didn't stop the pain at all. He was hanging from his wrists, covered in blood and sweat and cum. He was thirsty and tired, and he was overwhelmed by all that pain, which never stopped.

He couldn't hold back anymore: he started to weep as quietly as he could.

Victor stopped whipping his back when he heard him sob and he smelled his salty tears.

"Finally!"

He walked around his victim, forcing him to look into his eyes.

Logan sniffed and glared at him, but he wasn't threatening at all behind all the tears that streaked his cheeks.

Victor licked those salty drops and purred. Nothing was as tasty as the runt's tears, especially since it was so hard to get them.

Wolverine tried to get away from that rough tongue, but he was held too firmly.

"Disgustin' perv." he said, his voice broken by his shaky breath.

"Yeah." Creed agreed with a smirk.

He pressed himself against his victim, making him feel his dick harden again just because he was crying.

Logan was too exhausted to properly fight him back, but he still squirmed under that unwanted touch.

Victor held him tight, getting harder for that rubbing.

"It's getting harder to make you cry, runt. I'll have to find better ways." he commented.

Wolverine glared at him again, fighting back some tears as the break from the pain let him get a hold of himself.

Creed got closer to him, evilly grinning a few centimetres away from his face.

"Maybe I'd start huntin' your boyfriend. Killin' him'd surely make you cry your eyes out."

Logan's eyes widened in horror, a cold shiver running down his spine.

"Leave him out of this!" he hissed, his voice trembling.

Victor's grin widened.

"It always works."

"Please..."

Wolverine swallowed his pride and openly sobbed, letting his tears roll down his cheeks.

"Much better." Creed commented.

He licked away more tears, his dick fully erect now that his victim was crying properly. He made Logan wrap his legs around him, roughly penetrating him and immediately ramming into him.

The return of pain helped the hero keep on crying, hoping his tears were enough to convince his nemesis to leave his Elf out of their encounters.

Victor had his eyes fixed on his victim's face, getting off on his suffering. He often licked his tears, moaning in pleasure.

It took a while of that for him to come inside Logan, but since the hero was still crying he went on.

He came again and again, until Wolverine's hole was leaking after every thrust, so slippery that Creed's dick risked to slip out at any moment.

When he was finally satisfied he pulled out with a grunt, grinning in amusement at the streaks of cum that rolled down Logan's legs.

"It's been fun, runt. Next time maybe your boyfriend can join us." he threatened again.

He left him alone, letting him deal with his bonds by his own means and to dread of their next encounter.


End file.
